Conventional patterns forming method produces patterned features with scattering minimum feature sizes (CD) on a semiconductor workpiece, especially on the marginal area of a semiconductor workpiece. The uniformity of the minimum feature sizes of the patterned features may influence the electrical properties of the semiconductor workpiece, such as resistance, or impedance and so on. For example, a semiconductor workpiece on which patterned features with scattering minimum feature sizes are formed may hardly execute an impedance matching process to eliminate the white noise or other noise. That is, the scattering minimum feature sizes of the patterned features may induce the adjustment of an impedance matching process being ineffective.
As aforementioned, the patterns forming method on a semiconductor workpiece apparently includes problems of inconvenience and defects, and needs further improvement. To address the problems, the ordinarily skilled artisans have been striving to attain a solution, but still have not developed a suitable solution. Therefore, it is important to effectively deal with the problems in the art.